


On a Golden Friday

by joouheika



Series: DAILY [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren discuss wedding plans, sort of. [modern AU, DAILY verse]</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Golden Friday

Hanji has been laughing her ass off for weeks now ever since he’s gotten them.

Glasses.

Levi had gone to an eye exam, since recently his eye sight had been starting to turn rather cruddy and this was what they’d given him. Apparently the size of contacts he needs only exists in Japan and thus they have to be imported. All the ones they had at the optometrist too large.

The frame is red and not at all his style and he hates fucking wearing them. Eren says they’re fine since Levi looks much younger than his actual age. That does nothing to calm the rage they induce in him from having them on his face, seeing them in the mirror, in the reflection of glass. 

Eren has brought mentioned glasses out since they’re looking over the portfolio they’ve made for their current in progress wedding plans. Each section labeled neatly, coloured coded. A three ring binder, with plastic slips, some composed of pockets. Sections on what colours they should use, what flowers to have, what themes, where to buy clothes, who to invite, the gift registry, where they’d have it, the possible costs, and so on and so forth.

When Levi makes no move to take his glasses, though Eren dangles them before his face. Insistent. Levi pretending he’s not having trouble reading the portfolio of their (mainly Levi’s) endless hours of research since the time even before they’d gotten engaged cataloged here. Levi had started making it, started putting it together in his spare time as a de-stressor after work, thinking of marriage even before riling up the resolve to ask Eren out, started compiling it even before Eren fell in love with him since he’d been the one to fall first- finally after so many more minutes of not moving to take his glasses. Eren puts his glasses on his face for him, much to Levi’s annoyance.

A few more weeks without proper eye sight isn’t going to kill him.

Eren is more concerned about other people.

Even having the gal to make a quip about his driving.

Levi doesn’t think this is entirely appropriate given Eren is going to be marrying him.

This is probably the start of domestic abuse here.

Atop of that Eren is insisting-

“Mr Levi. We have to invite my father to the wedding we just… can’t not invite him.”

While growing up Eren had rarely seen his father. A busy job in a hospital, and then his exploits elsewhere, the death of his mother driving his father farther away, away from the house they’d shared, the family he had- leaving Eren and Mikasa to fend for their own.

Mikasa (Ackerman), Eren’s adoptive sister had supported them, a culinary genius when it came to sushi. She’d inherited her family’s old establishment (her blood family, who’d died in a car wreck when she was only eight years old, the Yeager’s had taken her in having been old school friends with her parents-) and made tons of money through her skill and hard work. She graduated both high school and university early, and after returning to her mother’s birth country Japan, where she studied her skill closely, she’d returned to open a ridiculously prestigious and busy sushi shop, the most popular in all of Germany now.

She runs it with her girlfriend, a half-Russian half-German kickboxer she’d met while in Japan. Annie Leonhardt, who’s father had been a food critique. She’d picked up a nuance of his occupation though she has no official qualifications. Mikasa takes Annie’s opinions seriously on her sushi. 

All their photos together be it on dates, special occasions, or in the paper- show intense, matching stoic expressions that Eren and Armin never fail to laugh over, though there’s an occasional smile (so slight only they know it to be a smile) from Mikasa who always asks them to please not laugh.

Levi tries to change the topic.

“Mikasa will be serving the food won’t she? She’s been insisting upon it ever since we started dating.”

Minus the threats to Levi’s well-being should he pull any shit with Eren.  


Eren almost scowls at him, knowing exactly what he’s doing.

“I thought you said you didn’t only want to eat sushi.”

“She’s capable of cooking other food than sushi Eren. Did you not try the pork roast the last time we were over at hers and Annie’s?”

Eren is scowling.

“It was a little dry to me… Annie didn’t seem to like it all that much either. You think Mikasa’s going to want to make anything but sushi?”

Levi presses his hand over Eren’s brow, smoothes his hand through Eren’s hair. The scowl is there still but a little less rough. To Eren sushi is Mikasa’s passion, not registering or not wanting to acknowledge that aside sushi, her passion to protect him is just as strong, if not stronger. Since they’re family.

“If you ask her she’ll cook anything you want.”

“That doesn’t mean it’ll be good, you should have food that’s good at- you know when my father comes for the wedding I want there to be food he can eat.”

Levi pulls his hand away, throwing it along with his arm along the back of the couch, by Eren’s shoulders. Eren’s frown is slowly becoming a pout and Levi can’t stand that. Also can’t stand that ever since they’d gotten engaged Eren has been able to stare down his glare. It’s unfortunate. It’d been such a formidable weapon before.

“I don’t want him there.”

It isn’t that they’re both male that Grisha disapproves of them, but the fact that Levi is nearly the same age as him. A fact Hanji and everyone back at the office tease Levi relentlessly about. Along with that and these new glasses, Levi is at his limit for the usual amount of shit he has to put up with. If Eren pushes this topic further he’s going to-

“I want what remains of my family there. I know you don’t understand what it’s like to have a father but he’s all I have now surely-”

At this Levi moves his arm, bringing it around Eren’s shoulders and pulling him close, pissed off beyond reason.

“What a total load of shit.”

Levi can’t regret his harsh words (he’s not used to using otherwise) but when he feels Eren start, the flash of confusion and pain on his features Levi almost wishes he could. Breathes against Eren’s mouth who’s tense in his arms now.

“He’s all you have? The fuck are we getting married for? You have me Eren. Did you forget about that?”

Eren’s hands rest inside his arms, squirming in this tight sudden embrace.

“That’s not what I meant! Besides we’re not married yet-”

Levi pushes Eren down into the couch, the portfolio dropping to the floor. Eren moves, turns to pick it up but Levi grabs at his wrist, pulling him back onto his back, and pinning him-

“Even so you’re still mine.”

At that Eren’s whole face turns from alarmed to crimson. Finally Eren turns from his eyes, at this proximity Levi sees the exact movement of Eren’s eyelashes fluttering.

“You’re so terribly unfair, Mr Levi.”

Levi kisses Eren’s neck, before kissing his lips. Eren arching his whole body into his with this kiss as Levi grips his wrists. Letting Levi stick his tongue inside. Levi draws his hands up into Eren’s hair, grinding his hips down.

His glasses, his stupid fucking glasses.

Not used to wearing them, and from the angle he’d been in, they slipped down and bang against Eren’s face, who flinches, surprised. Not used to Levi wearing them either. Levi pulls them off and rubs over where they hit. Eren with his eyes shut tight, until blinking as Levi pulls his hand away. Opening his eyes once he brings up the portfolio he’s snatched back up in the meanwhile. Wedges it between them. Keeping it open on the section it had fell to.

“I suppose we can ask Mr Hannes about the flowers.”

Through his years in university and even now Eren had worked at a small tea shop that also sells flowers (mainly roses). They have a wonderful rose garden to drink your tea in. Levi had been recommended the place from his boss, Erwin, who said the quality of the tea superb, the establishment small. It is highly relaxing in its seclusion, perfect for someone like Levi who even when going out, wants to avoid people.

He’d entered the shop through the wrong way. 

The back way, where the iron fence door is employees only. Not having been there before, and no proper sign, along with it hanging open. He’d entered the rose garden, which is rather vast in size for a small tea shop. Flowers were a hobby of the owner, a Mr Hannes, who is another family friend of the Yeager’s. Eren had gotten the job on account of this and his own interest in flowers (not so much tea, though he’d learned). Mr Hannes on holiday for a week, and the shop actually closed for the time being, Eren left to tend the roses while he be away. He’d left the gate open to have easier access to getting round to the rubbish heap.

It hadn’t really been love at first sight, on account of all the dirt on Eren’s face, the gloves smothered in it. Eren peeling those gloves back when he finally noticed Levi who’d been watching him, kneeled down, crouching, every now and then wiping on the back of his arm some sweat, his sun hat not entirely helping.

He’d been horrendously embarrassed on account of this hat.

Levi had noticed such, when Eren pulled it off, and hiding it behind his back- Levi had told him-

“That’s no good. Put your hat back on, it’ll be bad if you got heatstroke.”

The shop had been closed, funnily enough even if Mr Hannes hadn’t been away they’d still have been closed on account it is Friday, the one day they’re always closed. But Eren on hearing how Levi had come here on another customer’s recommendation, had asked if Levi would like to have some tea with him since he’d come all this way.

It took some time to make the tea. Eren wanted it iced, while Levi preferred hot, it was summer.

Levi chided him in making it too sweet, but supposed it couldn’t be help since he’s a kid. Levi drank the tea with him, drank more of it though he said it too sweet anyway. He drank the rest all the while keeping company with Eren who resumed his work in the garden.

Eren was surprised when Levi took the time to thank him for the tea before leaving when the sun started to go down. Leaving Eren with the recommendation that now be the appropriate time to be working the garden to remain well.

Eren had been annoyed, this stranger had said all this stuff on his well being but hadn’t left any of the rest of the ice tea for him. Eren was sure he’d been glad that Levi doesn’t come once the shop is opened again once Hannes returned from vacation, but after a couple weeks and much garden work at the suggested time, Eren had found himself thinking back about Levi. More and more, until he started inquiring to Mr Hannes if they had a certain customer of Levi’s description during the hours he isn’t working on account of school.

It’s funny, Mr Hannes had told him, because they did and he’d been asked from that exact person if he had any staff of Eren’s description.

Mr Hannes had told Levi no, for some reason (Eren found out later it was Levi’s glare) Mr Hannes had thought Levi to be some French mafian, and that Eren had gotten into some trouble with them, or even his father wherever he was (in Peru the last they’d heard of him) had and he’d just wanted to protect Eren… not entirely understanding Eren’s exasperation until he found out Levi had been a potential customer. Then he’d been hurting.

Perhaps Levi is a devil of sorts, he’d walked in not even thirty minutes after this conversation. Eren popping in after school, it’d been his day off. Levi had taken the train here directly after work. Thinking he should ask one more time for certainty. Having the feeling he’d not heard the truth, and on seeing who he’d sought for, and Eren likewise- after then Levi visited the tea shop at every chance he got. Sometimes missing Eren, gradually he learned his schedule and his visits abided to it.

And that had set them down this path together.

“You like roses a lot don’t you Mr Levi? They’re your favourite aren’t they? I think it’ll be good to have them. I like them too.”

When Eren looks up from the portfolio he’s caught by Levi’s stare. Levi bends forward, nuzzling their noses together. Reveling in Eren’s soft noise of surprise, along with a caught breath.

“What are you talking about Eren. My favourite flower is right here. Before my eyes.”

“You can see that much this close?”

Levi doesn’t give a fuck that the portfolio is between them and extremely uncomfortable, so long as Eren is also uncomfortable- with him leaning over him like this.

“Oh, you must think you’re so goddamn funny, let me tell you you ain’t at all you goddamn brat-”

Levi kisses Eren again. No glasses in the way this time, doesn’t draw back to even allow Eren breath. Has him panting beneath him, urgently clutching the portfolio to his chest. Brow scrunched up again. A frown Levi tries to kiss away but Eren won’t let him.

Levi feels Eren slide a foot against his ankle, feels Eren wedge his thigh between his legs, gently, slowly.

“Admit it. That was funnier than anything you’ve said all day.”

Levi decides he’s gunna shut Eren up so he won’t tell anymore bad jokes, any jokes, say anything at all, not another damn word. 

Levi kisses Eren, again and again.

\--

For the date they decide a Friday.

In the end Levi allows Eren to make an invitation for his father. 

Eren entrusts the invitations to Levi to send out.

Almost sternly telling him, after giving Levi his see you later kiss for before work that he absolutely has to send them all- that every invitation without fail has to make it into the postbox, or Levi has failed his duty as a potential husband. Eren saying shit like, he believes in Levi, and trusts Levi so he doesn’t have anything to worry about right?

Eren is much more cunning than he’d been when they’d first started going out.

Or maybe Levi has just gotten stupider.

He’d rather blame it on old age than love, but maybe the two are both working against him. Either way he’s totally fucked. And a total asshole. Yep, definitely an asshole. He’s dropped all the invitations to be mailed as he should, except this one, this stupid goddamn one that he definitely has to send or Eren will be furious with him, hurt and upset, wounds inflicted by the perpetrator cannot be healed by them.

A dark shadow passes over his face.

Levi looks up.

“How fortunate of you to be here at this time.”

Mikasa is looking down at him, Annie right behind her.

They’re about to go pick up Eren and help him shop for some things for the wedding. Armin should be meeting them soon for the same outing at the shopping district.

Levi passes the invitation over to her.

“Do me a favour will you. I’m too fucking short to reach the postbox, could you drop this in for me?”

Mikasa looks at him.

On seeing who the envelope is addressed to.

They both agree on this.

This one thing.

Absolutely.

Mikasa takes the invitation off his hands. It’s dirty, what he’s doing. But it can’t be helped if he ran into Mikasa and she had made sure that one invitation had not been mailed- wouldn’t that work out- surely Eren could buy that-

Mikasa tells him, not even bothering with a greeting just as Levi hadn’t.

“It seems this invitation does not have the necessary postage. Allow me to take it for now until the proper amount can be found for it.”

They are allies in this. 

Annie is no such thing, she plucks the envelope from Mikasa’s ready to crush it and everything fingers. Annie who is not only shorter than Mikasa but Levi as well. She opens the postbox and drops the invitation in.

Scolding them both.

“It’s very important to have your father at your wedding if you can.”

Levi doesn’t realise the can of worms he’s opened between Annie and Mikasa.

He has his own problems.

Like what sort of fine he’s going to get from the Deutsche Post should he decide to bash open this postbox and retrieve that invitation before the designated pick up time.


End file.
